Secrets Revealed
by The Linn
Summary: What happens when the BAU starts finding out about Reid's personal life? Credit to Peekabooo for the initial idea. REIDCENTRIC. Rated T for Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first upload to the site, but definetly not my last. I have many other works in progress, I like having many projects going at one time so if I get bored with one, I have another to work on. After reading Peekabooo's **_**Hottie With The Sexy Body**_**, I was inspired. So I give credit to her for the idea, I just wanted to build off of it. Now if she plans on also building off it, I apologize. But hopefully you'll love this.**

"I'm telling you guys, we need to get Hotch to let us have more days off!" Prentiss giggled out, almost dropping one of the many shopping bags in her hands. JJ and Garcia agreed with a laugh as the went down the street filled with glee. They had been through four stores already, causing havoc in each of them as they cleared the shelves on a shopping spree. They each had bags full of merchandise hanging from each hand.

"What store should we hit next? I hear they're having a great sale down at-" Garcia was cut off by a large gasp coming from JJ.

"Oh my God..." JJ uttered staring at an unknown target, her arms limp by her side. The two other women followed her gawk, only to have similar one become plastered on their faces when they saw the subject of her stare. All three women stood in the middle of the sidewalk, completely oblivious to the foot traffic going around them, staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws into the fitness center on the side of the street. Inside, unaware of his onlookers, was Reid. He was working on a stiff punching bag, throwing hooks and jabbing it. He threw one last punch, then stepped back and let out a deep breath.

"This is wrong, so very wrong..." Prentiss murmured, her eyes still locked on Reid's body, which was clad in a black muscle shirt, athletic shorts, and a pair of Adidas. "If he looks over here and sees up, he's going to freak out."

"I know, but that body... oh dear God, that body!" JJ cried, her eyes watching as Reid's muscular arm lifted a water bottle to his mouth, squeezing water into it. The trio watched as Reid walked into a locker room towards the back of the gym, disappearing. The three were disappointed to see that the show was over, only to see Reid emerge again, carrying a thick book. He went over to a treadmill and stepped up onto it, pressing a button. Propping the book up on the screen, Reid slowly went from a walk, to a jog, to a steady run. Garcia felt herself snap out of a bit of a trance. She looked over at her two friends, shaking their shoulders.

"Isn't this something Morgan should be doing? Not our geeky little Reid?" Garcia asked them.

JJ shook her head and blinked a few times. Prentiss' eyes started drifting back towards the gym, only to have Garcia snap her fingers. "Focus! What do we do? We need to get Morgan down here, that's what!" Garcia took out her phone, only to have JJ grab her wrist.

"This is Reid's personal stuff, we shouldn't be messing with it." JJ said sadly, her eyes wanting to go stare at Reid's body some more.

Garcia shook her hand off. "I do not care! I am texting Morgan to get down here!" Garcia replied stubbornly. She texted Morgan saying, _Come to the fitness center on 7th street right now! It's an EMERGENCY!_ She sent the text, looking back inside. Reid was still running, his eyes flying up and down the page, his hands having to turn it often.

"How could we have not noticed him getting... well more muscular?" Prentiss asked in a complete monotone, her eyes once again staring at Reid.

"Because of those baggy clothes he wears? They have been getting baggier lately..." JJ's voice drifting off as Reid lifted a muscle clad arm to wipe sweat off his forehead.

Garcia's phone buzzed, alerting her of a text. She looked down to see it was from Morgan. Opening it, she read it aloud. "Alright, Morgan says, _What's the big emergency baby girl? Is someone hurt?_" Garcia sent a text back saying, _Nothing's wrong, just get here! We have a big surprise! _With that, she rejoined Prentiss and JJ, staring at Reid. Inside, still completely oblivious to his fans outside, another gym patron walked up to Reid.

"Hey man, can you actually read that fast?" The man asked, looking at Reid flip the page again. Reid slowed the machine, so he could more easily answer. He had heard that question many times before, recalling one time when the father of a victim in a kidnapping, Evan Davenport, asked him. He answered the way he answered Mr. Davenport.

"Our conscious minds can process sixteen bits of information per second. Our unconscious, however, can process eleven million." As per usual, he got a blank stare from the man.

"Yes, I can actually read this fast." He said, sighing. He dialled the treadmill back up, restarting his steady run. Outside, the BAU ladies watched the exchange.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" JJ asked the other two, who were ignoring the stares of passing pedestrians.

"Based on past knowledge, probably something about him reading so fast." Garcia replied, her phone buzzing again. She reluctantly took her eyes of the young genuis to check it. "Morgan says he'll be here in a couple minutes. We've got something for him..." Her eyes locking back on Reid. He was nearing halfway in the thick book, taking in every word. For the next couple minutes, nothing changed. Reid ran and read, and the women stared and gawked. After a few minutes, someone shook Garcia's shoulder. She looked up to see a the curious face of Derek Morgan.

"So why am I here? What's this 'big surprise'?" He asked, making quotation marks with his fingers. Morgan looked at his three coworkers, watching them try to keep their eye's focused on him.

"Well, uh, well we were walking down the street after getting a great deal at Old Navy, when we saw that!" Garcia turned back towards the gym, her finger pressed up against the glass, pointing at Reid. The other three turned, and Morgan was, indeed, surprised.

"Woah.." He muttered. "Isn't that something I should be doing?" Morgan asked, wondering why his brainiac friend was so muscular.

"That's what we asked..." Prentiss replied, and all four continued to stare.

**CMCMCMCM**

"Can I have another one, Daddy?" Jack asked, trying to grab another piece of chocolate.

"You've already had three, Jack! Do you want to be bouncing around all night?" Hotch asked his son. Jack nodded wildly. Hotch sighed. "Fine, but this is the last one, alright?" He handed Jack the chocolate, dropping his sunglasses in the process. As he bent over to pick them up, he saw a peculiar scene in front of him. Four of his agents were standing in front of a fitness center, faces almost pressed up against the glass. Hotch grabbed Jack's hand and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked with a concerned face. When he got no response, Jack reached out and grabbed JJ's hand shaking it. JJ once again shook her head, and the four turned to see their boss.

"Oh, uh, hey Hotch..." Prentiss greeted him awkwardly. Hotch shot a curious glance at them.

"What are you four doing...?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, uh, just, you know, window shopping..." Garcia said. One of Hotch's eyebrows shot up.

"Window shopping, eh? I didn't know they sold stuff at this fitness gym." Hotch said with rare sarcasm, turning to look at the object of their obsession. The four watched as Hotch's stoic look slid off his face, replaced by a look of complete surprise. "Should I start putting him in the field more...?" Hotch questioned himself. The other four turned back, and they all watched Reid continue to run and read. After a minute or so, someone came up to him.

"Excuse me Sir, I just wanted you to know that there are five people outside watching you." A confused look came on Reid's face as the man walked away. He turned his head to see these people. Quickly, Reid's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he saw his boss and coworkers watching him.. He started to stumble, quickly hitting the stop button, grabbing his book, and sprinting to the locker room in a panic.

"Damn, we lost him." JJ said disappointedly.

"Well I don't blame him. I think I'd freak out if I were him." Morgan said, turning back to face the others.

Back inside, Reid changed into his street clothes - a dark purple shirt & tie, a black sweater vest, his converse, and black slacks - in a frenzy. He stuffed his gym clothes in his bag quickly, putting some deodorant on in the process. How was he going to get out? He couldn't go out front! He looked around, seeing a back door. He ran over to it, shoving it open. It led into an alley behind the center. Reid started sprinting to the left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2 is here, so get ready to dissect Reid's life. Gotta feel bad for the guy. I wonder if Matthew Grey Gubler ever stumbles upon sites like this and sees what fangirls write about him. Horrifying. Also, love the reviews. I honestly forgot about this story because I was reading so many others, than it popped up again. I'm honestly surprised out of my mind by the reviews, so since you demand another Chapter, here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

Reid was sprinting left down the alley. He slowed down, finding a crack between two buildings. He slipped through back onto the street. Turning back to see if the other members of the BAU were still there, he saw they were talking amongst themselves. Yet, all of a sudden, JJ's arm shot up, pointing straight at Reid. The rest of the turned to see him standing there like an idiot. That's when Morgan took off towards him.

"Crap..." Reid muttered as he sprinted away, Morgan hot on his tail. Both men had to dodge past other pedestrians, earning them a few glares.

"Get back here, kid!" Morgan yelled.

"No way in hell that's happening, Morgan!" Reid yelled over his shoulder. So, he'd have to catch him. Even though Reid had just had an intense excersise session, he still started to pull away from Morgan, who was getting slower by the second. After a bit more running, Morgan just gave up, standing there gasping for air. After a minute or so, he heard Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia walk up.

"You let him get away?!" Garcia cried, shocked at the sight of Morgan taking in air after losing the chase.

"The kid, uh, is much faster, uh, than I previously, uh, thought." Morgan replied shakily, taking in large gasps throughout the sentence. He looked at his friends. "What now?" He asked them.

"I say we go drop off these bags and go clubbing! I mean, it's almost 8 o'clock." JJ said enthuiastically. "And I hear that there's this really exclusive club downtown, but one little flash of the badge and I bet we're in!"

"JJ, evil much? I like it!" Prentiss agreed. "Morgan, where's your car?" She asked the agent, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Down the street, uh, not far from, uh, here..." He replied, looking down the street towards his car.

"Great! We can go drop these bags off at our seperate houses, then go to the club!" Garcia happily exclaimed. "Come, my pretties! We have a great night ahead!" She ushered them forward, towards Morgans car. They went to each woman's house, having to wait for each. Emily had to feed Sergio, Garcia insisted on checking her email, and JJ had to check on Henry. After all that, it was almost 8:30. So they set off downtown towards one of the most exclusive clubs in town, Club Pursuit.

**CMCMCMCM**

Reid was glad that he had been excersising so much lately. It made it easy to outrun Morgan, even ater the long workout before hand. Reid headed home, he had to get changed. He had a long night ahead of him. When he got home, he immediately ran to his bathroom for a shower. Rushing, he got out, dried himself, and got dressed. Reid put on black jeans, a plain white t shirt, and a sleek black blazer. He ran his hand through his damp hair a few times so it stood up a bit in the front, then but on an assortment of rings and a thin, gold chain around his neck. He had to be careful tonight, his work family were already curious about what Reid did when he wasn't at work or with them. And they couldn't find out. They just couldn't. Reid walked out to his car, getting in the driver's side. It was time to go to the club he helped run with a couple buddies, one of the most exclusive clubs in town. Club Pursuit.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really busy lately because school is back in session tomorrow. I'll try to update soon, and I promise it'll be a longer chapter. Until then, tata!**

**-The Linn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the next update. I would've posted sooner, but I started school today. Luckily, while I stared blankly through all my classes, I was brainstorming ideas for all of you! So if I get a F in any of the classes, I can thank you guys. Anyways, here we go...**

**Chapter 3**

Reid parked his car in the parking lot next to the club he co-owned, locking it as he got out. Walking up to the side of the building, he looked at the guard who stood in front of the side entrnace. Giving him a nod of recognition, the large, burly man stepped aside, letting Reid in. Thumping music and the occasional laser light, the party was already large. Emerging in the kitchen, Reid smiled and looked at the dishes that the chefs were preparing. Delicious. Hoping that a great night would make up for his crappy day and soon-to-be crappy tomorrow at work, Reid made his way to the dance floor.

**CMCMCMCM**

Parking a little bit away from the club, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia exitted the car, ready to party.

"Everyone got their credentials?" JJ asked as they neared the club, where the music was blaring. Everyone nodded. Walking in front of the long line, earning some glares in the process, the quartet walked up to the bouncer, flashing their credentials. Nodding, the bouncer unhooked the red velvet rope, allowing them access. Looking around, they knew it was a great idea to come. Spotting a group a beautiful women dancing, Morgan laughed.

"Now this is my kinda place!" He yelled over the ear-splittingly loud music.

"What?!" Garcia yelled back, struggling to hear her precious chocolate thunder.

"I said... Oh never mind!" He said, waving a dismissive hand at her. He ran off towards the group of women, leaving the BAU ladies to laugh.

On the other side of the club, Reid threw back his _eight _shot of Vodka. Shivering, he looked around him while he grabbed his fourth beer. There were so many people here! They must've been raking in the cash. He looked at his watch, it was already 9:30. He watched as the other owner, Justin, walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm going to go up on stage now. Be ready to come up when I call you, mkay?" Reid nodded, smiling. He loved being up there, the center of attention. Justin smiled, walking away. Justin grabbed a mic and ran up on stage.

Back over with a the BAU ladies, they were all holding beers, drinking and looking around. A deleriously happy Morgan walked up, laughing.

"How were they?" JJ asked, laughing at how ridiculous Morgan looked. Before he could answer, a man ran up on the stage holding a mic. The music quieted, and the whole club grew silent, watching the man.

"Hey guys! I'm Justin, co-owner of the fine establishment. How are you all doing tonight?!" The crowd cheered, happy as can be. "That's great! Now let me get my co-owner up here." He looked around, squinting, searching the crowd for Reid. Finally, he spotted his partner. Nodding, Reid started making his way towards the stage. "Alright everyone give a warm welcome to my partner, Doctor Spencer Reid!" The BAU members froze, eyes wide and jaws hanging limp, watching as their resident genius ran up on the stage, smiling and waving. He took the mic from Justin, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh my God you guys, this is a great turnout tonight!" Reid said happily into the mic, scanning the crowd. "I feel sooooooo drunk right now! I'm going to have the woooorst hangover tomorrow at work! My freakin' boss is going to sit me down to talk when I walk in, I know it! Jesus, why can't good ol' Hotch see I'm just hungover?!" He got a roar of approval from the crowd, except for his coworkers, shocked at how Reid was dressed, how drunk he was, how he was talking about Hotch, and how he was so comfortable being up there. "Then, when boss-man is done talking with me, my partner, big tough Derek Morgan is going to get all concerned about me. I work with the best profilers on the planet, they can tell if you're lying even if you blindfold them and stuff their ears with cotton! Yet they can't tell that I'm not this skinney little nerd who couldn't throw a punch for his life! I mean how many nerds have you seen with this good of a six-pack?" Reid lifted up his shirt, pointing to his well sculpted abs. The crowd roared. Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia gawked. "That's right! Now for those of you who don't know, my full job title is Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid of the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Analysis Unit. On our last case, they're all like "Reid, stay at the station!" while they go off and take down the weird serial killer. All they do is give me freakin' paperwork to do! Which can sometimes be a bit relaxing, but-" Reid was cut off by a single voice in the otherwise silent crowd who wanted to hear every little bit of his story.

"Well, Reid, if it's so relaxing I'll make sure to slip some of more of my paperwork and Prentiss' onto your desk! Or, of course, I can always let Garcia make you her bitch again!" Reid froze at the familiar voice, scanning the crowd for the source of it. Then he saw them. Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia all stood at the back of the club, smirking at Morgan's comment. Reid stared at them for the second time today. They had heard _all _of his rant!

"Oh shit!" Reid said into the mic, before dropping it and running off the stage.

"Oh no you don't, kid! Rossi and Hotch are going to love this story, maybe I'll even tell it to Strauss!" Morgan yelled, running after Reid. Dodging through all the people, he saw Reid exit the side door. Running out it, he bumped into a guard standing their. Muttering his apologies, Morgan saw Reid jump in his car and speed away. "Damn it..." He said, walking back inside. He went back over to his friends, head bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, mi amigos! I figure you all hate me for not updating for… I think it's been almost two weeks now. I just couldn't think of any ideas, but I figured I'd just go with what you're about to read. So I apologize, and this will be the final chapter. I promise though, you will die laughing. So here's the final chapter, Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4  
**

Reid plopped down in bed. What was he going to do in the morning? It would be suicide to walk into that office in the morning, but he still had to. He would attempt to dodge the questions, but he knew eventually he'd give in. Without realizing it, Reid drifted off into an alcohol-induced sleep. Several hours later, Reid was jarred awake by a blaring alarm. Moaning and covering his ears, Reid accidentally rolled off the end of the bed, hitting the ground hard. It definitely woke him up, only for him to moan at the light coming in the window. He'd been up for a few second, and already Reid had a blaring headache. Reaching up and smacking his alarm clock, he got up, showered, changed, shaved, and made some coffee. Looking in the mirror while waiting for the coffee, Reid thought that he didn't look to terrible. Combing his hair a bit, Reid grabbed his coffee, poured sugar in it, and walked out the door. He arrived at the BAU office, going and sitting at his desk immediately. He sat back, sunglasses on, not realizing he was falling asleep. He definitely woke up when Morgan tipped him out of the ground, making him hit the ground hard for the second time today. Moaning, he looked up to see the grinning faces of Prentiss, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan. Sitting up on the floor, Reid crossed his arms, pouting like a small child.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, better spill." Morgan said expecting the kid to spill everything quite quickly.

"No."

"What?!" A shocked looked crossed their faces. Reid hardly ever refused to talk to them. Usually they were the ones who had to tell Reid to be quiet in the middle of one of his infamous babbles.

"My personal life, my business. Just because you decided to watch me quite creepily through a window doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." He said.

"Reid, honey, it was all an accident!" Garcia said, flustered. "We accidentally saw you at the workout center, then we decided to go to this supposedly hip new club that you just so happened to own!

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" Reid got up pushing past them.

"You ain't going no where, Reid!" Morgan tackled him from behind, taking him to the ground for the _third _time that day. They started wrestling. The ladies wanted to join in, so they all dog-piled on top of Reid. Hearing the commotion, Hotch came out of his office to see the scene unfolding. Grinning, he ripped off his suit, revealing a superhero costume under it. Pulling a mask over his face, his outfit was complete.

"I AM THE BOSS-MAN!" Hotch screamed, jumping up on the catwalk railing. He jumped off, landing on top of the pile, screaming about liberty and justice. Then, one David Rossi walked in, dressed as a clown. He looked at the pile of agents in front of him and stared giggling. Popping a piece of bubble gum in his mouth, He blew a giant bubble that enveloped the pile. Disconnecting the gum from his mouth, the bubble floated up in the air, the people inside stuck. Just then, the president of the United States walked in. The agents, not noticing the POTUS standing in the room, pulled out their guns and started shooting away. The thing that happened next came in slow motion. A bullet, coming from JJ's gun, went straight out of the bubble and towards POTUS' head. Right before it struck though…

**POOF!**

Section Chief Erin Strauss sat up straight in bed, breathing heavily from the strange dream about the BAU team that she just had.

**Well that's it! I was a little bit into this chapter when I thought of that ending, so I decided to go with it. Hope you love it, please Review! It makes me happier, and when I'm happier I cram myself up in my room with a laptop and write for hours on end like I did today! Anyways, thanks guys!**

**-The Linn**


End file.
